La famille de sang
by Ithyl
Summary: Lors d'une enquête, les Winchester se retrouvent face à des disparitions inexpliquées… Une lueur verte, une mystérieuse famille de sang…. Et un homme étrange voyageant dans une boite bleue…


**La famille de sang**

_Note de l'auteure: J'ai revu récemment la saison 1 de Supernatural et je me suis lancé comme défi d'écrire un OS crossover Supernatural/Doctor Who à chaque saison de Supernatural (pour Doctor Who il n'y a pas d'ordre particulier). Voici donc le premier de ma série que je nommerais tout simplement Superwho.  
_

_Spoilers: Supernatural: Saison 1 après l'épisode 5: Bloody Mary, mais avant l'épisode 20 deadman's blood._

_ Doctor Who: saison 3 épisode 10 et 11 (je crois) human nature/the family of blood._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de SPN et DW ne m'appartiennent pas._

Chapitre 1

Les frères Winchester déposèrent leurs maigres bagages dans la chambre de motel miteuse.

« Alors que sait-on sur les mystérieuses disparitions ? demanda Dean.

- Pas grand-chose à part cette étrange lueur verte et la présence d'un miroir dans chaque pièce où les disparitions sont survenues, répondit Sam, devant son portable.

- Bloody Mary ? Encore.

- Non, c'est différent. Il n'y a pas de cadavres, mais tous les témoins ont admis avoir vu leur proche disparu dans le miroir avec une petite fille.

- Une petite fille ?

- Toujours la même. Elle porte une robe du début du vingtième siècle et tient un ballon rouge dans une de ses mains.

- Une sorte d'esprit alors ? suggéra Dean.

- Possiblement. Si c'est comme Bloody Mary, il faut trouver le miroir originaire.

- J'espère que non. Bon tu vas fouiller dans les archives et je vais interviewer les témoins, » décida l'aîné des Winchester.

.

000

« D'abord mon fils et ensuite mon mari ! ils étaient là, dans le miroir. Ils me regardaient, je ne pouvais pas les entendre, mais ils me suppliaient de les aider et cette petite fille, cette garce qui… souriait !

- Madame, calmez-vous. Nous trouverons votre mari et votre fils, tenta Dean.

Il tendit des mouchoirs à la femme en pleurs.

« Ce sont les extra-terrestres, j'en suis sûre, continua la femme.

- Est-ce que votre mari et votre fils ont eu d'étranges comportements avant leur disparition ? demanda le chasseur.

- Mon mari faisait des cauchemars, il rêvait d'elle et de cette voix.

- Que disait cette voix ?

- _La famille de sang renaîtra_, quelque chose comme ça. Je sais c'est absurde, mais ça le terrifiait. Mon fils ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Il était très introverti.

- C'est souvent le cas des adolescents. Dernière question madame, avez-vous d'autres enfants ? »

- J'ai une fille de 9 ans, c'est important ?

- Peut-être. Vous avez des noms que vous pourriez nous donner ? Des amis de votre fils, par exemple ou des collègues de votre mari?

- Bien sûr. Retrouvez-les, je vous en supplie !

Je ferai de mon mieux, madame. Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps ».

Dean regagna l'Impala pour revenir au motel. Il était curieux de voir ce que Sam avait trouvé de son côté.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose sur cette famille de sang, mais les disparitions remontent à 1913, à Londres. Aucun des corps n'a été retrouvés alors c'est difficile d'identifier les victimes, mais la première serait un certain Jeremy Baines.

- Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, se déçut Dean.

- Attend, il y beaucoup de points en communs entre toutes les victimes. Les disparitions surviennent à environ tous les quinze ans et c'est toujours dans le même ordre : Un adolescent de sexe masculin, un père de famille, une fillette et une mère de famille. Toutes les victimes présentent le même profil : il s'agit d'une famille de quatre. Deux enfants : un adolescent et une fillette.

- Donc, la prochaine victime sera la fillette, devina Dean.

- Il y a de bonnes chances. Ensuite, ce sera la mère, jusqu'au prochain cycle.

- Quoi que ce soit, il faut l'arrêter.

- Tous prétendent qu'il s'agit d'extra-terrestres, ajouta Sam.

- Ridicule ! Je crois qu'on a affaire à un esprit qui veut recréer sa propre famille. Demain nous irons rencontrer les amis de Aiden.

.

000

Ils étaient dans un casse-croûte avec les trois adolescents au style particulier. Tiana, la fille aux cheveux rouge et à la demi-douzaine de piercing était la petite amie d'Aiden et un témoin important.

« Je vous jure, il en parlait toujours. Il disait qu'il était élu et que les aliens allaient le rendre plus beau et plus intelligent. Il communiquait avec eux, déclara Tiana.

- Et il a vu le vaisseau spatial ? demanda Dean.

- Oui dans sa tête. Il nous a même dit l'endroit, mais je m'en rappelle pas.

- Quelque part en Angleterre me semble, ajouta son ami Jacob.

- Copperfield, un truc comme ça, reprit Tiana qui venait de s'en souvenir.

- C'est dans une forêt en tout cas et on avait commencé à ramasser notre argent pour y aller ensemble, » leur expliqua Jacob.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent.

« Avez-vous vous cet… extra-terrestre ? demanda Dean qui faisait un effort pour garder son air sérieux.

- j'ai vu la petite fille, mais c'est pas sa vraie apparence, bien sûr, affirma Tiana.

- Dans le miroir ? demanda Sam.

- Oui. En fait c'est un trou de vers. Un passage inter-dimensionnel. Aiden savait que les aliens le prendraient et il m'a promis de revenir me chercher. Je comprends pas qu'il a choisi son père.

- Il voulait y aller ? demanda Dean, étonné.

- Bien oui ! C'est cool une planète alien.

- Est-ce que le… visiteur voulait quoi que ce soit de Aiden ?

- Je sais pas.

- Je me souviens de quelque chose ! » se mêle Jacob.

Les frères écoutèrent attentivement.

« Aiden m'a dit qu'ils voulaient se venger du Docteur.

- Quel docteur ?

- Je sais pas. Juste Le Docteur. Un mec qui voyage dans une boîte bleue à travers le temps et l'espace. »

Les frères mirent poliment un terme à cette interview. Ça devenait totalement absurde.

Chapitre 2

Les frères Winchester n'avaient pas progressé. Étrangement, tous les adolescents victimes avaient été _contactés_, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pas les autres victimes. Peut-être parce que le cycle commençait avec eux. Contrairement à Bloody Mary, cette entité n'était pas rattachée à un miroir, mais bien à tous les miroirs. La piéger devenait impossible. Les miroirs n'étaient pas des portes, mais des fenêtres, tout simplement. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de la contacter donc de l'exorciser. La seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée était de revenir à la demeure de la femme éplorée et attendre que la créature revienne pour prendre la fillette.

Ils arrivèrent trop tard pour la petite. Dean était en furie. À cause de leur incompétence une enfant innocente avait été enlevée.

« Partons, ordonna-t-il.

- Nous pouvons toujours sauver la femme, tenta de le raisonner Sam.

- À quoi bon ? Elle a perdu toute sa famille. Elle préfère sûrement les rejoindre.

- Dean, papa n'aurait jamais abandonné.

- Papa aurait réussi.

- N'en soit pas si sûr. L'entité reviendra dans trois jours pour prendre la femme. Nous devons la convaincre d'accepter notre aide. »

.

000

Elle accepta leur aide. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle avait vu sa fille se faire enlever pas la fillette du miroir. Elle avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de se diriger vers le vortex de lumière verte, sans succès. Les chasseurs ne savaient pas exactement à quoi ils avaient affaire. Ce n'était pas un démon, il n'y avait aucune trace de soufre. Ce n'était pas non plus une créature de chair. Il ne leur restait que les entités spirituelles.

La fillette du miroir était au rendez-vous. Ils avaient tenté de la chasser avec toutes les armes possibles contre les esprits. Malheureusement, cette chose n'était pas un fantôme. Ils ignoraient ce qu'elle était. Pour attirer ses victimes, elle utilisait une sorte de transe ou d'hypnose. Les frères avaient attachés solidement la future victime pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

« Donnez-moi la femme ! ordonna la fillette d'un ton autoritaire qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa frêle silhouette.

- Qu'es-tu ? demanda Dean, pas le moindrement impressionné.

- Nous sommes la famille de sang. Donnez-moi ma mère. Maintenant ! » s'écria-t-elle.

La chaise où était assise la victime fut attirée par une force invisible. Sam intercepta sa course en se mettant devant. Dean le rejoignit cachant la victime aux yeux de la fillette.

« Viens la chercher, » dit Dean, la défiant.

La fillette ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir de ton miroir n'est-ce pas ? Retourne d'où tu viens et laisse cette famille tranquille.

- Le cycle doit être complété treize fois. Ensuite nous seront réunis.

- Le cycle s'arrête ici, ma jolie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, humains stupides ! jura-t-elle.

- Tu parles de ta famille ? Vous avez été séparés ? demanda Sam plus compatissant.

- Le Seigneur du Temps nous a séparés, grogna-t-elle.

- Et tu as besoin de ces gens pour retrouver ta famille ? Pourquoi ? reprit Sam.

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question, déclara-t-elle.

- Et bien répond ! lui ordonna Dean.

- J'ai besoin de leur énergie pour permettre à ma famille de se libérer de leur enveloppe charnelle et me rejoindre dans cette dimension. Vous, Humains êtes si faibles qu'il m'en faut des dizaines pour faire une différence.

- Les victimes sont-elles toujours vivantes ? demanda Sam.

- Les morts n'ont aucune force vitale. Je dois les garder en vie.

- Libère-les ! ordonna Dean.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Il y a peut-être une autre façon, suggéra Sam.

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres. À moins que… amenez-moi le Seigneur du Temps et je libèrerais ces gens.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit aussitôt Dean.

- Trouvez-le ! Je vous laisse cinq jours. Si vous ne m'apportez pas le Seigneur du Temps, la femme est à moi. »

Dean n'était pas d'accord, mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de tuer cette entité.

.

Chapitre 3

« Dean ! s'exclama Sam en secouant son frère aîné pour le réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Samy ? Je dormais, grogna Dean.

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur le Docteur dans le journal de papa.

- Le quoi ?

- Le Seigneur du Temps. L'ami d'Aiden avait raison, il voyage dans une cabine de téléphone bleue.

- C'est ridicule ! Montre. »

Dean parcourut les pages en questions, mais fut déçu.

« Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

- Il y a une adresse. Nous devons nous y rendre et vite, nous n'avons que cinq jours. »

.

000

L'homme qui leur répondit n'avait pas l'air très sympathique, mais lorsqu'ils s'identifièrent, il les fit entrer. Il s'agissait d'une des nombreuses connaissances de leur père. La maison était petite, sombre, enfumée et encombrée de vieux bouquins poussiéreux. La fumée de cigarettes formait un nuage presque opaque et leur brûlait les yeux.

« Que puis-je pour vous, les fils Winchester ? demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Nous cherchons de l'information sur les Seigneurs du Temps, répondit Sam, contrôlant de son mieux la quinte de toux qui menaçait de le submerger.

- LE Seigneur du Temps. Il n'y en a plus qu'un, rectifia leur hôte.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres, demanda Sam, curieux.

- On s'en fiche, lui chuchota Dean.

- Personne ne le sait. Ils ont tout simplement disparus, » répondit l'homme.

Il les invita à le suivre dans le salon et, tout en s'allumant une cigarette, fouilla dans ses vieux bouquins. Dean avait envie de lui dire que s'il avait besoin de nicotine, il n'avait qu'à respirer l'air ambiant et il aurait sa dose, mais se tût. Ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre à dos la seule personne qui pouvait les aider.

« Voilà. Tout est dans ce livre, déclara l'homme.

- Nous voulons savoir comment invoquer le Seigneur du Temps, spécifia Dean.

- Un Seigneur du Temps n'est pas un esprit, un démon ou autre créature du même acabit. On ne peut l'invoquer. Il voyage dans le temps et l'espace. Il vient sur Terre lors d'événements importants, de catastrophes ou lorsque l'humanité est en danger.

- On ne peut pas le faire venir ? se découragea Dean.

- Cette créature est très sensible à toute anomalie temporelle. Je possède un sort qui peut créer une distorsion mineure dans le temps durant quelques minutes. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est d'utiliser ce rituel et espérer qu'il vienne vérifier la cause de cette anomalie. S'il est sur Terre en ce moment, il s'en apercevra rapidement.

- On parle de combien de minutes ? demanda Sam.

- Une vingtaine.

- Il a tellement l'air… humain, déclara Sam qui feuilletait le bouquin.

- Il n'a rien d'humain, insista leur hôte.

- Qui est celui-là ?

- Le même, il peut changer d'apparence.

- C'est un métamorphe ? demanda Dean.

- Il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'un métamorphe.

- C'est une sorte de… dieu du temps, comme Chronos ? demanda Sam.

- Non, il est fait de chair et de sang, mais il est tout de même dangereux, soyez prudent. Le rituel est à la page 68. »

Sam s'y rendit aussitôt.

« Où trouverons-nous du sang de Seigneur du Temps ?

- J'en ai, mais ne le gaspillez pas. C'est extrêmement rare. »

Il leur donna tous les ingrédients nécessaires et leur fit des copies de quelques pages du livre, dont celles décrivant le rituel.

« Comment pourrait-on vous remercier ? demanda Sam.

- Si vous avez la chance de lui prendre un peu de sang et de salive j'en serais ravi.

- Nous essayerons, » conclut Sam.

.

Chapitre 4

Ils attendaient nerveusement. Le rituel était un succès, mais rien ne prouvait que le Docteur ait senti la distorsion temporelle. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre suivi d'un vent venu de nulle part. Une cabine de téléphone bleue se matérialisa devant eux. Un homme dans la trentaine, vêtu d'un habit et d'un trench-coat, en sortit. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait l'anomalie, intrigué. Aussitôt, Sam surgit par derrière et l'immobilisa. Dean sortit de sa cachette et pointa une arme devant le Seigneur du Temps. Ils avaient pris le temps de lire tous ce qu'ils avaient sur les Seigneur du Temps et avaient compris deux choses essentielles : Cet individu était mortel et il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser parler. Sam le menotta et le bâillonna tandis que Dean lui fit des prises de sang. Ils furent étonnés de sa faible résistance. Dean le força à s'installer sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala avant de se mettre au volant.

« On ne veut pas vous faire de mal. C'est juste qu'on a besoin d'un Seigneur du Temps pour sauver une famille, lui expliqua Sam.

- Samy, arrête de fraterniser avec les monstres, l'avertit Dean.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre !

- C'est un non-humain.

- Et ça fait de lui un monstre ?

- Dans mon livre à moi, oui.

.

000

Ils firent avancer le Docteur dans la maison. La mère éplorée le regardait, incertaine.

« Il n'a pas l'air très méchant, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est le Seigneur du Temps. Il vous permettra de récupérer votre famille, » répondit Dean.

La femme s'approcha et lui retira son bâillon.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je n'ai rien contre vous, mais il s'agit de ma famille vous comprenez ? dit-elle.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menacé ? Vous auriez pu tout simplement me demander de vous aider ? demanda-t-il en regardant les frères Winchester.

- Et prendre la chance que vous refusiez ? demanda Dean.

- Nous sommes désolé, dit Sam.

- TU es désolé, Samy, pas moi, rectifia Dean.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

- Tu n'es pas humain, lui rappela Dean.

- Non, mais j'aime les humains et je les aide souvent. Dites-moi juste en quoi je peux être utile.

-_ La famille de sang_, ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Sam.

- Ah non ! Comment ?

- La petite fille du miroir vous veut. En échange, elle rendra les personne qu'elle a enlevées, dont la famille de cette dame, expliqua Sam.

- Et nous avons bien l'intention de sauver ces gens, peu importe le prix, insista l'aîné des Winchester.

- Dean, il est quand même le dernier de son espèce, lui rappela Sam.

- Et ?

- Nous pouvons sûrement trouver une solution autre que le sacrifice.

- Ces créatures sont dangereuses, particulièrement pour moi. Ce sont des parasites intergalactiques. Ils se nourrissent de l'essence vitale des autres créatures vivantes. C'est pour protéger l'univers que je les ai séparés et enfermés.

- Je veux retrouver ma famille, se mêla la femme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Elle vous a menti. Votre famille n'est plus. Elle s'est nourri d'eux, expliqua le Docteur.

- Mensonge ! » hurla-t-elle en le giflant violemment.

Sam la retient et l'amena dans une autre pièce.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait assez de force pour attirer ses proies. Elle est tout de même enfermée dans un univers de poche, suspendu dans le temps.

- Que pouvez-vous faire ? lui demanda Dean sans la moindre empathie.

- Je peux refermer complètement l'univers de poche ou bien la transférer ailleurs, loin de la Terre et de toutes autres planètes habitables.

- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

- Pourquoi lui faites-vous confiance ? parce qu'elle a l'apparence d'une petite fille innocente qui veut retrouver sa famille ? Il n'en est rien, croyez-moi. Elle a volé le corps d'une innocente petite fille.

- Je ne lui fais pas plus confiance qu'à vous. Je voulais sauver la famille de cette dame ainsi que toutes les autres familles qu'elle mettra en danger.

- Alors nous somme du même côté. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

- Je suis le Docteur.

- Je sais. Alors, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Premièrement, réduire ses mouvements à cet unique miroir. Ensuite, j'apporterais le miroir avec moi dans le TARDIS et l'éloignerai d'ici.

- Et pour la famille de cette femme ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour eux, je suis désolé. »

.

Le Docteur n'avait pas besoin d'attendre qu'elle se pointe dans le miroir, il la fit venir. Elle le bombarda de paroles haineuses, mais il l'ignorait. Il utilisa cet étrange cylindre de métal au bruit harcelant pour l'enfermer dans ce miroir. Une fois qu'il termina sa tâche, il recouvrit le miroir d'un large drap opaque.

« Pouvez-vous me ramener à mon véhicule ? » leur demanda-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent en route. Ils roulèrent silencieusement durant tout le trajet.

« Docteur, nous sommes désolé, lui dit Sam lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

- J'ai vu pire. La prochaine fois je serais plus consciencieux lorsque je ferais ce genre de prison.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air mauvais pour un non-humain, mais je vous ai à l'œil ! lui rappela Dean.

- Je n'en doute pas et merci d'avoir réparer mon erreur.

- C'est notre travail. Pas de réparer vos erreurs, mais d'éliminer ce genre de menaces. Nous sommes des chasseurs, répondit Dean.

- Oui. Je suis Sam Winchester et voici mon frère Dean, heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Seigneur du Temps, intervint Sam.

- Les frères Winchester ? murmura le Docteur pour lui-même.

- Vous avez un problème avec ça ? demanda Dean sur ses gardes.

- Pas du tout. Je suis très heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous ? Au revoir et bonne chance. »

Sur ce, il regagna l'étrange boîte bleue qui disparut aussitôt, sans laisser de traces.

« Il m'a l'air sympa, déclara Sam.

- Moi je le trouve suspect.

- Tu es paranoïaque.

- Je suis méfiant.

- De toute façon, je doute qu'on le revoit un jour. Que vas-tu faire avec le sang ?

- Le garder.

- Pourquoi ?

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, Samy. »

FIN


End file.
